24fandomcom-20200223-history
National Intelligence Agency
: You may also be looking for National Intelligence Agency (South Africa). The National Intelligence Agency, also simply known as the Agency, was a government agency with an office located in downtown Los Angeles. It was the only location within the Los Angeles region besides CTU with the capabilities of quickly decrypting files. The Agency used HR3000 Software to identify employees. The Game After the raid on CTU, Peter Madsen, who at the time was holding Kim Bauer hostage, realized that Kim was smart enough to have encrypted the hard drive. Peter called Jack and told him that there are only two places in Los Angeles that have access to the decryption software he needs to decrypt the hard drive: CTU and the Agency building. He sent Jack to the Agency, a short drive from CTU, and forced him to go in. Jack acquired a pass under the false pretense that he was David Linnell, part of an inter-agency tour group. As soon as the group stopped Madsen asked Jack to go towards a series of lockers and steal an staff ID badge by using the code 892591 and breaking in. He rejoined the group, who then moved up a flight of stairs and stopped at a balcony overlooking the entrance near the security manager's office. Madsen then asked Jack to add his name to the security profile of the computer systems using the staff ID badge. Jack successfully managed to do this just before being detected by a guard. Once again he rejoined the group, who moves to a communal staff area. Madsen asked Jack to steal a security card from one of the guards. Avoiding the security cameras, Jack went towards a guard and took him down. He stole the card, then hid the body of the unconscious guard behind a sofa. He rejoined the group equipped with the card and began the follow the guide once more. The group reached a final point where the guide said that the tour is over. Madsen instructed Jack to go to a security point and sign in. He found a guard and showed his ID; enough to convince the guard who confirmed that Jack, under the alias of David Linell, was on his access list, which he was due to Jack's earlier tampering. He allowed him to walk through. Jack reached the security floor, stopping any of the guards posing a threat to him. Joseph Sin-Chung took over from Madsen and instructed Jack to get a satellite uplink from a room monitored by heat sensors. After disabling a code locking the door, Jack quickly got the uplink and left the room. Sin-Chung then told Jack to go to a tech room, also equipped with a heat sensor, which forced him to constantly move. He arrived and downloaded a decryption program from a computer, successfully avoiding alerting the guards. Jack then had to upload the program via a satellite disc on the roof. He used yet another code breaking system to enter a third locked room and, after going through, found more stairs. He went up and reached the roof, finding a satellite. He typed in the codes, but was soon found by two guards who chased him out of the building. Background information and notes * The NIA office is less than a four minute drive from CTU LA. * All visitors are to check in and acquire a pass from the reception, just infront of the main entrance. Visitors also have to hand in their weapons before entering, as there is a metal detector at the door to the main building. * To the left of you as you walk in there is a memorial to the agents of the NIA who have lost their lives serving their country, with each of them represented by a five-pointed star. This is most likely based on the identical CIA Memorial Wall at the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia. * Security guards wear a light blue top, with the NIA logo on both sleeves, black pants, and are armed with either a taeser or handgun, with a radio for internal communications. * The Agencia Nacional de Inteligencia, the intelligence agency of Chile, was known as the National Intelligence Agency in English. Category:Locations Category:The Game locations Category:Organizations Category:U.S. federal agencies